familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ancestry of Princess Anne of Kiev
Royal Russian Ancestry of many European royals is traced the Ancestry of Princess Anne of Kiev, a Russian Princess who in the year 1051, married King Henry I of France. Descendant of Rurik: French/ English Royalty # Rurik (c832-879) - md Efanda of Uman - Rurik was a legendary Varangian chieftain who gained control of Ladoga in 862, built the Holmgard settlement near Novgorod, and founded the Rurik Dynasty, which ruled Kievan Rus (and later Grand Duchy of Moscow and Tsardom of Russia) until the 17th century. # Igor of Kiev - md Olga of Kiev - a Varangian ruler of Kievan Rus' from 912 to 945. Igor' twice besieged Constantinople, in 941 and 944, and although Greek fire destroyed part of his fleet, he concluded with the Byzantine Emperor Constantine VII a favourable treaty (945). # Svyatoslav I of Kiev - md Malusha - Svyatoslav is famous for his persistent campaigns in the east and south, which precipitated the collapse of two great powers of Eastern Europe, Khazaria and the First Bulgarian Empire. His decade-long reign over the Kievan Rus' was marked by rapid expansion into the Volga River valley, the Pontic steppe, and the Balkans. By the end of his short life, Svyatoslav carved out for himself the largest state in Europe, eventually moving his capital in 969 from Kiev (modern-day Ukraine) to Pereyaslavets (identified as the modern village of Nufăru, Tulcea, Romania) on the Danube. # Vladimir Sviatoslavich the Great - md Rogneda of Polotsk - After the death of his father in 972, Vladimir, who was then prince of Novgorod, was forced to flee to Scandinavia in 976 after his brother Yaropolk had murdered his other brother Oleg and conquered Rus'. In Sweden he assembled a Varangian army and reconquered Novgorod. By 980 Vladimir had consolidated the Kievan realm from modern-day Ukraine to the Baltic Sea and had solidified the frontiers against incursions of Bulgarian, Baltic, and Eastern nomads. Originally a follower of Slavic paganism, Vladimir converted to Christianity in 988 and Christianized the Kievan Rus' # Yaroslav I Vladimirovich of Kiev (c978-1054) - md Ingegerd of Sweden - Yaroslave the Wise was thrice grand prince of Veliky Novgorod and Kiev, uniting the two principalities for a time under his rule. # Anne of Kiev (c1028-1075) - Russian Princess that married Henry I of France, House of Capet, and was the regent of France during the minority of their son, Philip I of France (1052-1108); (she was Yaroslav the Wise's most beloved daughter). # Philip I of France (1052-1108) - Called the Amorous, was King of the Franks from 1060 to his death. His reign, like that of most of the early Capetians, was extraordinarily long for the time. # Louis VI of France (1081-1137) - He spent almost all of his twenty-nine-year reign fighting either the "robber barons" who plagued Paris2 or the Norman kings of England for their continental possession of Normandy. Nonetheless, Louis VI managed to reinforce his power considerably and became one of the first strong kings of France since the division of the Carolingian Empire in 843. # Louis VII de France (1120-1180) - His reign saw the founding of the University of Paris and the disastrous Second Crusade. Louis and his famous counselor Abbot Suger pushed for a greater centralization of the state and favoured the development French Gothic architecture, notably the construction of Notre-Dame de Paris. # Philip II of France (1165-1223) - Philip transformed France from a small feudal state into the most prosperous and powerful country in Europe. He checked the power of the nobles and helped the towns to free themselves from seigniorial authority, granting privileges and liberties to the emergent bourgeoisie. He built a great wall around Paris. In about 1190, his title changed from King of the Franks to King of France. # Louis VIII Capet (1187-1226) - only briefly reigned as king of France, he was an active leader in his years as crown prince. During the First Barons' War of 1215-17 against King John of England, his military prowess earned him the epithet the Lion. After his victory at the Battle of Roche-au-Moine in 1214, he invaded southern England and was proclaimed "King of England" by rebellious barons in London on the 2 June 1216. He was never crowned, however, and renounced his claim after being excommunicated and repelled. # Louis IX Capet (1214-1270) - a reformer who developed French royal justice, in which the king is the supreme judge to whom anyone is able to appeal to seek the amendment of a judgment. He banned trials by ordeal, tried to prevent private wars that were plaguing the country and introduced the presumption of innocence in criminal procedure. To enforce the correct application of this new legal system, Louis IX created provosts and bailiffs. According to his vow made after a serious illness, and confirmed after a miraculous cure, Louis IX took an active part in the Seventh and Eighth Crusade in which he died from dysentery. He was succeeded by his son Philip III. A devout Catholic, he is the only canonized king of France. # Philippe III Capet (1245-1285) - Philip made numerous territorial acquisitions during his reign, the most notable being the County of Toulouse which was annexed to the Crown lands of France in 1271. # Philip IV, The Iron King - King of both France and Navarre]] - In 1306, Philip the Fair expelled the Jews from France and, in 1307, he annihilated the order of the Knights Templar. Philip was in debt to both groups and saw them as a "state within the state". # Isabella Capet (c1295-1358) - Married Edward II of England and was the mother of Edward III of England. This makes Philip IV the maternal grandfather of Edward III of England and an ancestor of every English king after Edward II. She came France to England at age 12. She later arranged to depose her king husband rule as regent during the minority of her son, Edward III. # Edward III Plantagenet, King of England - Edward III transformed the Kingdom of England into one of the most formidable military powers in Europe; his reign also saw vital developments in legislation and government—in particular the evolution of the English parliament—as well as the ravages of the Black Death. He is one of only five British monarchs to have ruled England or its successor kingdoms for more than fifty years. Category:Ancestries of individuals